Abrázame a tú corazón y no me dejes ir
by Bella Valentia
Summary: Una serie de One Shots o viñetas o Drabbles de Rose y Scorpius
1. Notas de la Autora

**Notas de la Autora**

-Hola a les cuento estas serán viñetas, One Shots o Drabbles según cuanta inspiración me llegue, no tienen relación alguna ya que son posibles escenarios que me gustaría que pasaran con mi pareja favorita de la tercera generación(o generación Post-Epílogo).

-No tengo un limite claro, ojala sean varios =)

**-Como todos saben los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a la millonaria que todos conocemos como JKR **

-Pareja Scorpius y Rose

-Apto Para Todo Publico(Si es de otro tipo sera avisado al inicio del capitulo)

-Cualquier comentario, mensaje, a favoritos, alertas será bien recibido

-El titulo es parte de una canción que es muy linda se llama Armonía de Amor.


	2. Primero de Septiembre

**-Primero de Septiembre-**

Todo comenzaba en la casa de los Wesley, Rose la hija mayor de Hermione y Ron se encontraba meditando en su habitación, de pronto sintió que una Lechuza golpeaba su ventana desconcertándola un poco y sacándola de su meditación.

Se levanto de su cama donde estaba recostada, abrió la ventana dándole paso a la Lechuza que era gris pudo observar que ella traía una carta de ¿Hogwarts?, tomo la carta un poco nerviosa, la dejo a un lado mientras le daba algo de comer a la Lechuza.

— _¡No puede ser!—_se decía asimisma _— ¿Una carta de Hogwarts? ¿Será lo que creo?—pensaba Rose—_

_Señorita RoseWeasley Granger: _

_Es un agrado informarle que la directiva del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, luego de numerosas reuniones ha decido escogerla como Prefecta de Gryffindor, papel que deberá desempeñar desde el Primero de Septiembre y velar por los alumnos de primer año de su propia casa tanto como enseñándoles las normas y guiándolos para facilitar su integración al colegio._

_El Primero de Septiembre se le informaran quienes serán los Prefectos de las otras Casas incluyendo la suya, ya que deberá dirigirse al Vagón de Prefectos, como todos los años dos Prefectos deberán hacer su ronda durante el viaje a Hogwarts y esa responsabilidad le corresponde a usted y al Prefecto que le informaremos ese día._

_Atte:_

_La Dirección del Colegio_

_Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería_

— _¿Yo Prefecta?—_se decía asimisma _— _Rose aun no caía en cuenta lo que significaba ser prefecta, salio de su habitación con su carta en la mano y con una amplia sonrisa _—_

— _¡Seré Prefecta!—_anunciaba Rose_— ¡No lo puedo creer!, No me lo esperaba_

—_¿Rose que esperabas?—_Respondía Ron_—Tus dos padres han sido prefectos_  
_—Ron—_Respondía Hermione_—¡No le digas eso! ¡Felicidades Rose!_

Casi sin darse cuenta llego el Primero de Septiembre y todos los Estudiantes tanto como los que iban por primera vez y los que no estaban comenzando abobar el Expreso de Hogwarts que debería partir a las 11 de la mañana para llegar a Hogsmeade al caer la noche.

La mayoría de los Estudiantes de había dirigido a los compartimientos con sus amigos y compañeros de casa, los nuevos estudiantes buscaban un lugar por lo general que hubieran chicos o chicas de su edad para poder comenzar a entablar amistades desde el Expreso.

Rose se dirigía hacia el Vagón de los Prefectos con curiosidad y ansiedad quería saber quien seria el otro Prefecto de Gryffindor y con quien le correspondía realizar su primera ronda. Una vez en el Vagón de los Prefectos pudo observar quienes serian sus posibles compañeros de Ronda con algunos nunca había hablado, con otros había cruzado algunas palabras y otro de ellos era Scorpius Malfoy su mejor amigo

—_¿Scor que hace aquí?-se pregunto para si misma—_

No era algo que le desagradara, pero no le gustaría hacer una ronda con el, si ya le era complicado compartir con el gustándole, peor seria si tenia que compartir rondas y rondas, pero alguien los saco de sus pensamientos.

—_Weasley, Malfoy—_Anunciaba un hombre_—como se les informo ustedes harán la primera ronda tienen que mantener el control en el Expreso y anunciarles a los de primero que debe colocarse su uniforme antes de llegar a Hogsmeade_

Los Rose y Scorpius salieron del Vagón de los Prefectos para iniciar su primera ronda en un principio hubo un silencio incomodo no se habían visto desde el ultimo día de clases el curso pasado, que justamente habían discutido antes de tomar el Expreso , ellos siempre tenían una razón para discutir por minima que fuera , siempre conseguían discutir por lo que fuera que muchas veces eran estupideces.

—_Rose ¿Qué tal tu verano?—_Comenzaba Scorpius_— _

—_Aburrido como siempre—_respondía Rose_—Ah algo me recuerda que yo no te hablo_

—_Vamos Rose—_respondía Scorpius_— ¿Sigues enojada?_

—_¿¡¿Qué si, sigo enojada?—_Comenzaba a Rose_— ¿¡¿Qué si lo sigo? ¿¡¿Qué crees tu?_

—_Vamos Rose no seas así—_Respondía Scorpius_—Han pasado meses, ya ni recuerdo, porque estas enojada _

—_Claro nunca recuerdas nada—_Respondía Rose mientras apuraba su paso_—_

—_Rose detente — _respondíaScorpius_—Yo me disculpe contigo_

—_¡Mientes!—_respondía Rose mientras se volteaba_—¡No lo hiciste!_

—_Rose—_respondía Scorpius_—Si lo hice como 100 veces camino a la Estación en Junio cuando regreso_

—_Como sea no es por eso que estoy enojada—_Comenzaba a Rose_—_

—_Y ahora ¿Por qué te enojaste? —_Respondía Scorpius_— _

—_Porque no me contaste que serias Prefecto—_Respondía Rose_—y yo si lo hice, me siento como una estupida_

—_Quería darte una sorpresa — _respondíaScorpius mientras tomaba de un brazo y trataba que entrara a un compartimiento que estuviera vacío_—Rose a ti nada de lo que hago te convence ¡nada!_

Rose se sonrojo, el tenia razón todo lo que le hacia le parecía mal a ella, pero la verdad a ella todo lo que hacia era únicamente para que el se fijara en ella , para que se quedara con ella un rato más aunque fuera discutiendo , para ella era tiempo bien aprovechado sin duda sentía mal , ya que Scorpius nunca la querría como ella lo quería a el.

Pero Scorpius se acerco a ella la quedo mirando a sus ojos azules, le acaricio una de sus mejillas y le dio un beso en los labios a Rose, no le dio tiempo para reaccionar y corresponderle el beso ,porque ella se había quedado estática cuando pudo reaccionar el ya había salido de ahí e iba por la mitad del corredor del Expreso algo cabizbajo y al tener su piel clara se notaba que estaba demasiado sonrojado , por lo que acaba de hacer

—_Scor—_llamo Rose_— _

—_¿Qué sucede? —_Respondía Scorpius_—_

Rose no le respondió solo cruzó sus manos alrededor se su cuello y lo beso perturbándolo un poco, pero el no iba dejar que ella se alejara de él, la abrazo por su cintura acercándola más a el de pronto ella se separo y le dijo

—_Todo lo que tu haces me convences , te quiero, sera mejor que continuemos con la ronda_


	3. Regalo de Navidad

Hola! acá esta otro de la serie que estoy escribiendo aun faltan 5 más y este es una viñeta ojala les guste y me dejen un comentario =)

* * *

**-Regalo de Navidad-**

Las vacaciones de navidad estaban por dar inicio la mayoría de los estudiantes preparaban sus baúles para partir desde Hosgmeade hacia sus Hogares para pasar una navidad en familia todos estaban felices y ansiosos menos Rose Weasley el día anterior había recibido una carta de su madre anunciándole:

_Rose: pequeña me da una pena tener que escribirte esta carta, ya que se que tu y tu hermano Hugo estaban muy emocionados con pasar en casa todos juntos como lo hacíamos antes que entraran a Hogwarts, pero surgieron muchos inconvenientes entre ellos que hay muchos trabajos en el misterio entonces deberé partir a Francia hasta año nuevo y Ron tuvo que partir en otra misión con Tío Harry, así que nos veremos en vacaciones de verano._

_Pd: Recuerda decirle a tu hermano, cualquier cosa, me envías una lechuza._

_Te Quiero _

_Mama._

—_Rose—_llamaba Scorpius_— ¿Estas bien?_

—_Si—_respondía Rose_—solo, que recordé que no pasare navidad con mis padres, ¿Ya arreglaste tus cosas Scor?_

—_Que pena que no la pasaras con tus padres—_respondía Scorpius, mientras Rose ordenaba los libros que tenia sobre la mesa de la Biblioteca_—No las arregle, mis padres quieren pasarlas donde los padres de mi madre y no me apetece cruzar todo el continente, ya que mi mama tiene la mala costumbre de querer tomar aviones _

—_Bueno al menos no la pasare tan sola—_Comenzaba a Rose_—Al también se quedara acá en las fiestas _

—_Seria la primera navidad que pasamos los tres—_Respondía Scorpius_— _

—_Scor hablamos luego—_Respondía Rose_—tengo unas cosas que hacer_

Rose salio de la biblioteca rápidamente ¿Qué haría? Scorpius no iría con sus padres por ende tendría mucho tiempo menos para comprarle su regalo, se arrepentía por no haberlo comprado antes, comenzó a buscar a su primo Albus para pedirle ayuda.

—_Albus—_comenzaba Rose_—Necesito tu ayuda _

— _¿En que?—_respondía Albus_—_

—_Necesito que me prestes tu mapa—_Comenzaba a Rose_—_

—_Ahora lo tiene James, me lo quito hace unas horas—_Respondía Albus_— ¿Para que lo necesitabas?_

—_Por nada olvídalo—_Respondía Rose_—_

A Rose le avergonzaba decirle que la necesitaba para comprarle un regalo a Scorpius y no podía ser cualquier regalo, ya que Scorpius no era cualquier chico ni cualquier amigo, para Rose el era más que un amigo, aunque se esforzaba demasiado por negarlo los días fueron trascurriendo y Rose trataba de pensar como podría escaparse a Hosgmeade, para poder cómprale un regalo a su amigo, mientras caminaba por el castillo choco con una persona y como no estaba con buen humor le dijo.

—_Porque no te fijas—_Comenzaba Rose, al darse cuenta que era Scorpius quiso arreglar su error_—lo siento Scor , no quise decir eso_

—_No te preocupes justamente te estaba buscando —_respondía Scorpius_— quiero darte algo_

—_¿Darme algo?—_preguntaba a Rose_— _

—_Ven vamos a la sala de menesteres—_Respondía Scorpius_— no quiero que nadie vea lo que tengo que darte , quiero tus ojos sean los primeros en verlos_

—_Esta bien—_Respondía Rose_—_

Comenzaron a caminar en dirección a la Sala de menesteres , ante ellos no tardo en parecer una puerta permitiéndoles el paso.

—_Espero que te guste—_Comenzaba Scorpius, mientras le entregaba un pequeño paquete con una cita_—¡Feliz Navidad Rose!_

—_Ay Scor , gracias—_ respondía Rose_— pero me siento un poco mal_

—_¿Por que?—_preguntaba Scorpius_—_

—_Porque—_Respondía Rose_—porque pensé que iría de vacaciones de navidad y podría comprarte tu regalo, ya que me gustan las tiendas que están en el Callejón Diagon y aun no tengo tu regalo ¿hay algo que pueda hacer por ti? ¡Lo que sea!_

Rose sabia que decirle_ "lo que sea" _podría incentivar que el rubio pedirle cualquier cosa que a el le pasara por la mente

—_Si hay algo—_Respondía Scorpius, mientras se sonrojaba un poco y Rose terminaba de abrir el paquete que le había entregado Scorpius hace unos minutos _—_

— _¿Qué es eso?—_preguntaba Rose_—_

—_Estem.. Estem…—_Comenzaba Scorpius_—¿Te gusto?_

—_Si es lindísimo—_ respondía Rose, mientras se colocaba el colgante que decía _"Rose"_ alredor de su cuello_— ¿Pero que eso?_

—_un beso tuyo—_Respondía Scorpius totalmente sonrojado_—_

— _¿un beso? ¡Estas loco! —Respondía Rose—_

—_No estoy loco, pero nunca más la chica que estoy enamorado me dará la oportunidad de pedirle lo que quiera—_Respondía Scorpius aun más rojo si es que eso era posible_—_

— _¿Dijiste que estas enamorado de mi?—preguntaba Rose—_

Rose lo quedo mirando a sus ojos grises un momento no sabia que hacer, para Scorpius parecieron ser horas y horas , el había apartado la vista de los ojos de ella estaba muy avergonzado y el bajo la mirada hacia el suelo, Rose se le acerco y beso sus labios un poco avergonzada el también la quería como ella a el, no era un beso pasional sino que tierno y suave.

— _Yo también te quiero Scor—Respondía Rose una vez que el beso termino y comenzó a caminar para salir de la sala de menesteres —_

Scorpius acelero su paso para evitar que lo dejara solo abrazándola por su espalda y le susurro a su odio

— _Este ha sido mi mejor regalo de navidad _


	4. Perfecta

Holaa! Lo mismo de siempre no me pertenece nada mas que las ideas que me vinieron gracias a la canción de mirada siendo sincera no me gusto mucho el flash-Back no me salen muy bien ese tipo de escenas.**(este no es uno de los 7 fue una locura que me vino a la mente)**

**

* * *

**

**-Perfecta-**

Por una de las ventanas de la habitación de Rose se colaba un poco de sol que atravesaba las cortinas rojas con amarillo, ella se encontraba un poco incomoda, porque alguien la abrasaba fuertemente por su cintura como si temiera que se escapara de ahí.

Cuando logro abrir los ojos sentía que la cabeza la iba a explotar y la habitación le daba como vueltas sin parar solo pensó que había tomado más de la cuenta aun no notaba la presencia de otra persona que la sostenía por su cintura, cuando noto que alguien estaba junto a ella le llamo la atención y cuando se dio cuenta que ella estaba desnuda se alarmo ¿Qué había pasado a noche?, ella se acordaba , pero no lo creía ¡se había acostado con su mejor amigo! .

—_Scor__—comenzó Rose, mientras lo movía para despertarlo_—

—_¿Qué paso de que?_ —Preguntaba Scorpius quien aun no caía en lo que había pasado_—¿Rose que hacen en mi cama?... y ¿desnuda?_

En la habitación se hizo un silencio incomodo ¿Qué habían hecho? ellos eran amigos y los dos se dedicaron a observar la habitación y pudieron comprobar que era un completo desastre un poco de ropa por un lado, una capa por el otro y varias botellas de Whisky de Fuego

—_Rose—_comenzaba Scorpius_— ¿Qué hicimos a noche?_

—_Pensé que eras más inteligente—_respondía Rose_— Creo que hi..nos acostamos_

—_Pero como.. si lo único que me acuerdo es que—_respondía Scorpius_—estábamos bebiendo Whisky de fuego , porque Slytherin le había ganado a Ravenclaw_

Scorpius mentía se acordaba perfectamente como la noche anterior había besado y acariciado cada parte del cuerpo de Rose y ella tampoco había tratado de detenerlo, pero quizás ella se dejo llevar por que estaba un poco ebria al igual que el.

—_Scor—_Comenzaba a Rose_—puedes irte de mi habitación , me siento incomoda_

—_Si lo hare—_Respondía Scorpius_— pero tenemos que hablar de esto_

—_Scor lo haremos, pero ahora vete —_Respondía Rose, mientras se volteaba en dirección al ventana mientras Scorpius buscaba su capa de Quiddtch para poder salir de ahí sin que Rose lo viera desnudo ¿ahora se avergonzaba?

Rose y Scorpius en sus respectivas habitaciones en la sala común de premios anuales trataban de recordar que había pasado la noche anterior ninguno se atrevía preguntarte al otro si solo había pasado por culpa de alcohol o porque ellos realmente deseaban ese momento.

* * *

_-Flash-Back-_

—_Rose—_comenzaba Scorpius_—Gano Slytherin ¡celebremos!_

—_Scor no se tu sabes que no debemos beber acá—_Respondía Rose_—_

—_Rose, no te preocupes—_comenzaba Scorpius_—nadie lo sabrá iré por unas botellas a la cocina _

—_Esta bien—_Respondía Rose_—_

Mientras Scorpius iba a buscar unas botellas de Whisky de fuegoa la cocina de Hogwarts , Rose se había dirigido a su habitación para quitarse su capa y soltarse su cabello.

—_Rose—_llama Scorpius_—¿Dónde estas?_

—_En mi habitación—_gritaba Rose_—Sube_

Scorpius subió las escaleras con dos botellas de Whisky una en cada mano y se dirigió al a habitación de Rose

—_Rose…—_Comenzaba Scorpius_—¿puedo pasar?_

—_Si—_ respondía Rose_—_

Scorpius entro la habitación de Rose y comprobó que ella estaba sentada en su cama , el hizo aparecer unas copas y sirvió a cada una de ellas un poco de Whiski de fuego y comenzaron a beber sin saber que pasaría luego.

—_Rose , salud—_Comenzaba Scorpius_— por Slytherin que gano_

— _salud—Respondía Rose, _mientras hacían chocar sus copas_—_

Sin tener conciencia de lo que hacían y de cuanto bebían las botellas comenzaron a quedar vacías , Rose había comenzado a sofocarle el hecho de beber tanto se levanto de la parte de su cama donde estaba sentada y se quito su suéter y cuando quiso regresar a su lugar cayo sobre Scorpius quedando sobre él, parecía ser un contacto agradable , ya que ella no había querido levantarse , tal vez un poco de alcohol en el cuerpo mas un deseo que se había generado Scorpius acerco su rostro al de Rose y primero le beso una de sus mejillas para luego continuar con sus labios, con su cuello y ella tampoco se quedaba atrás, los dos se habían aprovechado que habían tomado tanto y los dos se fueron dejando como si fuera lo más normal estar en ese tipo de situaciones.

—_Scor—_Comenzaba a Rose quien no quería que el se detuviera_—¿Qué estamos haciendo?  
_

Scorpius no respondió la siguió besando y ella correspondiendo a pesar que sabian que estaba todo mal, pero lo continuaron hasta juntos terminar.

_-Fin de Flash-Back-_

_

* * *

_

Los días comenzaron a pasar y pasar ninguno de los dos se atrevía a preguntarle al otro si esa noche había solo sexo o había sido algo más. Albus no entendía muy bien que pasaba, porque su prima y Scorpius no se quedaban si el estaba con uno de ellos entonces decido que ya era hora de averiguar que pasaba.

—_Scor__**—**_comenzaba Albus_**—**__¿ tu y Rose pelearon?_

—_No__**—**_Respondía Scorpius mientras pensaba como le iba a decir que se habia acostado con su prima y aun no hablaban de eso_**—**__¿Por que? _

—_Pense que tu sabrias__**—**_Respondia Albus_**—**__Porque esta extraña no esta conmigo si tu lo estas_

—_Tengo que irme__**—**_Respondía Scorpius, mientras se alejaba de Albus_**—**_

Scorpius corrió en dirección a la sala común de premios anuales necesita hablar con Rose ya no soportaba la idea de guardar ese secreto , lo estaba comiendo por dentro tenían que hablar de que había pasado esa noche y porque ninguno de los dos lo detuvo cuando se pudo haber hecho.

—_Rose__**—**_ comenzaba Scorpius, algo agitado_**—**__tenemos que hablar_

—_¿Hablar y de que?__**—**_preguntaba Rose_**—**_

— _Rose__**—**_Respondía Scorpius_**—**__de lo que paso hace unas noches_

—_¿tú hablas de la esa noche?__**—**_comenzaba Rose_**—**_

—_Si de esa noche__**—**_ respondía Scorpius_**—**__ no lo hagas mas difícil _

—_¿Qué quieres saber?__**—**_preguntaba Rose sonrojada_**—**_

— _¿Qué sentiste?__**—**_respondía Scorpius_**—**_

—_Emm.. lo que se debe sentir ¿no?__**—**_comenzaba Rose que estaba aun sonrojada_**—**_

—_Lo que quiero decir es..__**—**_respondía Scorpius_**—**__si te significo algo sentimentalmente, porque a mi.. _

Y decidió no continuar con la oración.

—_**¿**__Tu que?__**—**_preguntaba Rose_**—**_

— _Rose, se perfectamente que habíamos bebido mas de la cuenta__**—**_Respondía Scorpius_**—**__pero la verdad es que yo.. es que tu. ..a mi... lo que trato de decir que siempre me has gustado, no quise aprovecharme de ti , solo paso de verdad lo siento mucho _

—_Deja ordenar las ideas__**—**_comenzaba Rose_**—**__te gusto, no quisiste aprovecharte de mi por estar ebria , porque no lo hiciste , tu también__me has gustado desde siempre, no sabia como enfrentar esto.. y por… eso me aleje de ustedes_

—_Rose ¿entonces?__**—**_ comenzaba Scorpius_**—**_

—_¿Entonces Qué?__**—**_preguntaba Rose_**—**_

— _¿Qué pasara entre nosotros?__**—**_respondía Scorpius_**—**_

— _No lo se__¿alguna idea?__**—**_preguntaba Rose sonrojada_**—**_

—_Si una sola__**—**_respondía Scorpius_**—**__¿Quieres ser mi novia?_

—_Si , pero ¿Qué le diremos a Al?__**—**_ respondía Rose _**—**_

—_No tiene porque enterarse de lo que paso hace algunas noches__**—**_respondía Scorpius_**—**_

Y el tiempo que paso les resulto aún mejor, porque se conocían de antes y sabían los que querían los dos***** y la tensión que había percibido Albus había desaparecido por completo cuando vio llegar a Scorpius y su prima cogidos de las manos.

* * *

_¿Llegaron aquí cierto? Déjenme un R__eviews para sentir que mi trabajo valió la pena _

*lo saque de esta estrofa

"El tiempo que paso

Resultó aún mejor

Nos conocíamos de antes y sabíamos

Lo que queríamos los dos"

Solo que lo modifique para que se pudiera entender mejor .

Gracias por leeer! :)


	5. No me digas que no

Hola esto lo hice mientras debía estar estudiando y haciendo las guías del Preuniversitario (Googleenlo que me da una flojera enorme explicarlo) así que cada lectura, reviews, favoritos hacen que mi perdida de tiempo valga la pena.(y tuve la idea de hacerlo mientras viajaba en el metro subterráneo)

* * *

—_**No me digas que no—**_

—_Rose me puedes decir que rayos te pasa__**—**_comenzaba Scorpius_**—**_

—_No me pasa nada y si así fuera no es de tu incumbencia __**—**_respondía Rose_**—**_

—_Si es de mi incumbencia soy tu amigo__**—**_respondía Scorpius_**—**_

—_Scor, porque no eres valiente__**—**_Comenzaba a Rose_**—**_

— _¿Valiente? De que estas hablando, ahora que te hice__**—**_Respondía Scorpius_**—**_

—_Como no te das cuenta que todo lo que haces tú, me hace daño__**—**_Respondía Rose_**—**_

Las palabras de Rose desconcertaron un poco al rubio, de ¿Qué estaba hablando ella? ¿Qué daño le había hecho?, seguramente era algo que no recordaba , pero si así fuera ¿Qué era eso? Que la tenia tan molesta.

— _¿Daño?, pero, pero ¿Ahora que te hice?__**—**_Respondía confuso Scorpius _**—**_

—_Como no te das cuenta que todas nuestras peleas me hacen daño, tus actitudes me confunden ¿Cómo no te das cuenta de eso? Se supone que eres mi amigo ¿acaso no te das cuenta que me gustas?__**—**_Respondía Rose sin prestar mucha atención a las palabras que salían de su boca_**—**_

Cuando se dio cuenta lo que había dicho, quiso dejar a Scorpius solo y ¿un poco confundido?, pero algo la detenía ¿Qué era eso?, cuando quiso levantar la vista vio que Scorpius la detenía con un abrazo por su espalda, mientras traba de obligarla a voltear consiguiendo que ella lo hiciera con sus mejillas totalmente sonrojadas, el la quedo mirando con sus ojos grises directamente a sus ojos azules , que podrían derretir a cualquiera , el tomo su rostro y comenzó a besarla lentamente, pero derepente todo se volvía confuso y derepente toda esa atmosfera de amor que había formado desaparecía…

* * *

— _Bip-Bip-Bip__**—**_Sonaba un despertador en la torre de chicas de Gryffindor_**—**_

— _Mierda—_musitaba Rose_**—**_

— _¿Rose estas bien?__**—**_preguntaba Lily Luna_**—**_

—_Si, Lily, solo un mal sueño__**—**_Respondía Rose_**— **__-¿un mal sueño? Era una total mentira, si era uno de sus sueños favoritos, pero no era real y nunca lo seria –pensaba Rose-_

— _Será mejor que bajemos a desayunar__**—**_Intervenía Lily a Rose de sus pensamientos_**—**_

Luego del desayuno Rose seguía pensado en el sueño que había tenido, el cual se había repetido muchas veces y últimamente se estaba haciendo cada vez más frecuente, no era algo que no le gustara ,pero el sueño comenzaba a volverla loca , ya que nunca seria realidad, pero le encantaba poder vivirlo aunque fuera solo un momento.

Rose siempre sabia como controlar todo en su vida, los estudios , los exámenes, sus amigos, jugar como guardiana en su equipo de Quiddtch, pero había una sola cosa que no podía controlar los sentimientos que sentía hacia Scorpius que cada día crecían y crecían más y más y no podía hablarlo con nadie , ya que le daba terror que alguien más que el Scorpius de sus sueños se entera.

—_Señorita Weasley__**—**_comenzaba el profesor de Pociones, sacándola de su trance_**—**_

— _¿Si?__**—**_respondía Rose_**—**_

— _Sus compañeros y yo estamos esperando que responda la pregunta que le acabo de hacer__**—**_respondía algo molesto_**—**_

— _¿Qué pregunta?__**—**_preguntaba Rose_**—**_

— _¿En que mundo vive?__**—**_preguntaba el profesor_**—**_

— _En un mundo que a usted no le importa__**—**_grito Rose_**—**_

Rose al darse cuenta lo que había hecho decidió salir del aula, estaba avergonzada ¿Cómo podría explicarle que vivía en el mundo Scorpius Malfoy? ¿Que había desobedecido a su padre? Y no solo eso a ella le gustaba cada día más, tenía muchas cosas que aclarar en su cabeza.

* * *

Mientras Rose se encontraba en el Campo de Quidditch practicando en su posición era algo que hacia hace un tiempo que permitía que se relajara y pensara con mas tranquilidad, en el aula de Pociones los otros alumnos seguían en clases algo perplejos con la actitud que había tenido Rose hacia unos minutos antes.

—_Al__**—**_susurraba Scorpius a su mejor amigo_**—**_

—_Que __**—**_respondía Albus_**—**_

— _¿Sabes que le sucede a Rose?__**—**_preguntaba Scorpius_**—**_

— _Te iba a preguntar lo mismo__**—**_respondía Albus_**—**_

—_Algo tuvo que haberle pasado, para que reaccionara así__**—**_respondía Scorpius algo preocupado_**—**_

— _Es idea mía o ¿estas muy preocupado por Rose?__**—**_dijo Albus con una mirada intimidante, pero sonriente_**—**_

— _¿Yo? En que mundo vives__**—**_respondía Scorpius tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo_**—**_

—_En el mundo que se llama "Scorpius, mi mejor amigo le gusta mi prima"__**—**_respondía Albus divertido_**—**_

— _¿Qué?__**—**_preguntaba Scorpius en voz alta algo alarmado_**—**_

— _Señor Malfoy hay algo que quiera compartir con la clase__**—**_comenzaba el profesor_**—**_

—_Eh... Eh... no... disculpe... no quise interrumpir__**—**_respondía Scorpius tratando de salir del paso_**—**_

— _¿Decías?__**—**_preguntaba Albus_**—**_

—_No molestes Al __**—**_respondía Scorpius con un leve tono rojizo en sus mejillas_**—**_

—_¿Entonces estoy en lo cierto?__**—**_preguntaba Albus_**—**_

— _¿Qué quieres que te diga?__**—**_respondía Scorpius_**—**__Si ya lo sabes_

—_Lo sabia , hace mucho__**—**_respondía Albus_**—**_

— _¿Hace cuanto?¿lo habrá notado Rose?__**—**_preguntaba Scorpius preocupado_**—**_

—_hace unos meses note que te preocupabas mucho por ella, pero no creo que ella lo haya notado si lo único que esta en su mente es estudiar, estudiar , estudiar y ah estudiar__**—**_ respondía Albus tratando de tranquilizar a su mejor amigo _**—**_

—_Creo que tratare de olvidarla __**—**_respondía Scorpius mientras caminaban por las mazmorras_**—**_

— _¿Olvidarla?¿Por que?__**—**_preguntaba Albus_**—**_

— _Vamos Al ¿crees que ella sienta lo mismo? La respuesta es no, si le costo mucho aceptarme como su amigo , por el hecho de ser un Malfoy__**—**_respondía Albus_**—**_

—_Vamos Scor__**—**_respondía Albus_**—**__déjate de pavadas e inténtalo ¿sabes de donde puede estar? _

— _¡Claro, como no saberlo!, es tan típico de ella__**—**_dijo Scorpius con seguridad_**—**_

_**

* * *

**_

De la nada Scorpius desapareció del lado de su mejor amigo sabia donde encontrarla era una característica de ella tan típica y era una de sus características que mas le gustaba , tal como lo predijo la encontró volando con su escoba protegiendo uno de los aros mientras una Quaffle hechizada trataba en entrar por alguno de los tres agujeros que ella protegía, el se ubico de tal manera que ella no notara aun su presencia.

Salio el Campo, mientras caminaba en dirección a la puerta principal del mismo donde minutos mas tarde salía Rose con un bolso en un brazo y en su otra mano una escoba su cabello pelirrojo recién lavado caía por su espalda , cuando la pelirroja levanto su rostro y se encontró con unos ojos grises que tanto le gustaba mirar, pero estaba confundía ¿Qué hacia el ahí? ¿Estaba soñando nuevamente?, mientras ella estaba perdidas en sus cuestionamientos Scorpius se le acerco a Rose tomando su bolso y su escoba, parecía ella estar perdida en su pensamientos sin notar la presencia del rubio o eso creía el.

— _¿Rose estas bien?__**—**_pregunto Scorpius sacándola de su trance_**—**_

—_Scor devuélveme mis cosas, yo las puedo llevar __**—**_respondió Rose, evitando la pregunta_**—**_

—_Vamos ,Rose respóndeme me preocupas__**—**_respondía Scorpius sin hacerle caso a lo que dijo la chica_**—**_

— _Que quieres que te responda__**—**_respondía Rose tratando de evitar el tema a toda costa_**—**_

—_Vamos Rose confía en mi si __**somos **__**amigos—**_respondía Scorpius_**—**_

—_Eso es todo lo que dices__** somos amigos—**_respondía Rose sin ser conciente a donde podría llevar el tema_**—**_

— _¿Ahora que dije?__**—**_preguntaba Scorpius_**—**_

—_nada olvídalo, nunca lo entenderías__**—**_respondía Rose, sin saber como Scorpius cayo en una teoría… ¿Qué é le podría gustar a Rose?_**— **__Si , solos __**somos amigos **__-¿Solo amigos? Se podría ¿conformar con eso? se preguntaba a si misma , ella sabia que el la __**querría eternamente**__ siendo su amiga , que sabiendo que el lo queria mucho mas de lo que el podría llegar a quererla._

— _Rose__**—**_comenzaba Scorpius _**—**__¿Tú sabias que yo te querré eternamente?_

—_Se supone que tiene que ser así__**—**_ respondía Rose tratando de evitar que se notara su tristeza , pero el la conocía, sabia que algo la tenia triste_**—**__Si somos amigos _

—_¿Rose, por que tratas de huir de lo que sientes?__**—**_preguntaba Scorpius_**—**_

— _¿Huir de que?__**—**_preguntaba Rose_**— **__-me descubrió, lo que me faltaba, tratare de arreglar esto-_

—_Vamos, Rose_ _**si lo que quieres es**_ _**huir**_ _**no intentes ya mentirme más, ya no**_** —**respondía Scorpius**—**

— _¡NUNCA TE MENTIDO!__**—**_dijo Rose con seguridad o con intento de ella_**—**_ _déjate de estupideces_

—_Vamos Rose,__** Sabes que mientes**_**—**respondía Scorpius**—** _**que es verdad que yo te gusto, que no quieres nadie más que a mi**_

—_¿QQu.ué .ces? __**—**_preguntaba Rose totalmente roja, su cuerpo la había traicionado, estaba tartamudeando, se tocaba frecuentemente el cabello, estaba completamente nerviosa, avergonzada y feliz, porque por lo que estaba pasando el sentía lo mismo que ella o ¿seria otro sueño?_**—**_

_**

* * *

**_

Rose quedo estática no sabia que hacer, el lo había descubierto, la había pillado volando bajo, distraída, se había dado cuenta todo lo que ella escondía sobre sus sentimientos hacia el, lo único que quería hacer ella era correr y esconderse en algún lugar que el ni nadie la pudieran encontrar, pronto sintió que algo la detenía, que no la dejaba moverse, alguien tenia un contacto con ella muy, pero muy cercano, tardó un poco en reaccionar y noto que _**¡Scorpius la estaba besando!**_, cerro los ojos y cruzo sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Scorpius mientras con una de ellas acariciaba el cabello, sin duda ese beso era mucho mejor de lo que había soñado , cuando separon el sonreía y ella estaba totalmente sonrojada y solo pudo musitar:

— _Te Quiero_

—_Y yo a ti__**—**_ respondía Scorpius_**—**_

—_¿Scor como supiste?__**—**_preguntaba Rose quien estaba menos roja y que aun era abrazada por Scorpius_**—**_

— _La verdad Rose, yo venia a decirte lo que sentía, pero__**—**_Respondía Scorpius_**—**__una frase que dijiste me hizo pensar que sentías lo mismo, pero no estaba seguro ,¿pero que perdería si me equivocara? Nada o eso creía_

— _Tienes mucha astucia y mucha valentía también__**—**_comenzaba Rose_**—**__siempre me he preguntado, porque el sombro te envío a Slytherin, si lo que mas tienes es valentía_

—_Si quieres pregúntaselo__**—**_ respondía Scorpius, mientras estallaba en risas_**—**_

—_¿Sabias que estas loco?__**—**_preguntaba Rose_**—**_

— _Si y es por ti__**—**_respondía Scorpius_**—**_

— _Te gusta verme sonrojada__**—**_comenzaba Rose que nuevamente estaba del color de su cabello_**—**_

—_Si, Rose ¿quieres ser mi novia?__**—**_preguntaba Scorpius_**—**_

—_Si__**—**_respondía Rose_**—**_

Una vez devuelta en el Castillo Rose hizo un hechizo para que sus cosas se fueran a la Torre de Gryffindor, mientras Scorpius abrazaba por las espalda a su ahora novia mientras se dirigían al Gran Comedor, extrañamente los pasillos estaban llenos y todos los miraban bastante sorprendidos, ya que era algo que muchos no esperaban y entre ellos alumnos estaba Albus que sonreía ampliamente y agrego

—_Ya era hora que se dieran cuenta_


	6. Bludger de Amor

Hola, hola! Esta fue una pequeña locura que se me ocurrió mientras dormía XD es una viñeta, ya que es muy largo para ser un Drabble y no alcanza para hacer un One Shot ojala les guste y me dejen un comentario.

(Josh Wood fue invento mío , ya que necesitaba un personaje mas xD)

* * *

**~Bludger de Amor~**

La vida es complicada y en muchas ocasiones extraña en todo momento pasan cosas que alteran tu vida para bien para mal es difícil precisar, pero que pasaría ¿si estuvieras destinado o destinada a amar a alguien que deberías odiar?.

Todo comenzaba en un partido de Quiddtch en donde se enfrentaban Slytherin y Gryffindor, dentro de ese partido no solo era un enfrentamiento de casas, sino que también de amigos, familias e incluso de amores.

El partido lo comenzó liderando Gryffindor, creando cierto pánico en Slytherin, ya que el clima tampoco acompañaba para que fuera más fácil , porque durante el enfrentamiento se había desatado una lluvia incesante, que complicaba a todos los jugadores.

De pronto una Bludger comenzó a "volverse loca", nadie entendendia que pasaba, era como si alguien la estuviera controlando, pero si era así, porque nadie hacia algo para contrarrestarlo.

La Bludger comenzó a golpear a todos tanto como los de Slytherin como los Gryffindor creando cierto pánico en quien la estaba encantando, la Bludger siguió golpeando a los jugadores pero parecía que no conseguía tirar de la escoba a quien se debía, la impulsadota de esa idea quería tirar de la escoba a Josh Wood a un Slytherin que la había insultado, la Bludger le dio al Scorpius , pero no consiguió tirarlo, aunque quedo colgado de su escoba , pero logro volver a subirse a ella , para tranquilidad de Rose quien la estaba controlado, pero Scorpius comenzó a observar de donde había venido la Bludger y vio que cerca de el no había ningún Gryffindor prácticamente como por inercia a la miro portería de Gryffindor y vio que Rose tenia su mirada afligida como que sentía culpable de algo , pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para concentrarse en ella que de un momento a otro Albus tomo la snitch dándole el triunfo a Slytherin.

Mientras todos se retiraban del campo de Quiddtch Scorpius bajo rápidamente para alcanzar a Rose y preguntarle que rayos los le pasaba había intentado tirarlo de su escoba.

—_Rose ¿¡¿Qué rayos te pasa?—_Comenzaba Scorpius_— me pudiste haber enviado directo a la enfermería _

—_Pero de que estas hablando, si no te hice nada—_respondía Rose_—_

—_¿Cómo que no?, yo te vi estabas hechizando la Bludger—_respondía Scorpius_—¡Que pretendías!_

—_Scor yo. Yo. No quería tirarte de la escoba—_Comenzaba a Rose_— de verdad , no quería darte a ti_

— _¡Estas loca!—_Respondía Scorpius_—no puedes hacer eso_

—_Tú , no entenderías , no lo harías—_Respondía Rose mientras con sus puños golpeaba el pecho de Scorpius_—_

—_Rose , si no me explicas le diré la subdirectora que hechizaste una Bludger— _respondía Scorpius mientras le sujetaba las manos para que no lo siguiera golpeando_— para lastimar a un jugador del equipo contrario_

—_¡No lo entenderías!—_gritaba Rose mientras la lluvia se hacia mucho más fuerte que cuando inicio el partido_—y si fuera así, no tengo porque decirte _

—_Rose, dime confía en mi—_respondía Scorpius mientras miraba a los ojos azules a Rose que comenzaban asomar lagrimas_—Scor abrázame, te lo ruego _

—_Esta bien lo hare—_Respondía Scorpius mientras la abrazaba_—pero ¿dime que te sucede?_

— _Josh Wood, me dijo cosas muy horribles, que vivía en un basurero, que era una maldita sangre mestiza, porque mi madre es muggle, que no sabia jugar Quiddtch y que nunca nadie estaría conmigo, porque soy fea—_Respondía Rose_—¿tu crees que tiene razón? Por favor seme sincero_

—_Rose yo creo que Wood es idiota—_Respondía Scorpius mientras Rose rompia en llanto, Scorpius la abrazo aun mas fuerte_—Rose mírame ,Rose mírame_

— _Aun no me respondes— _respondía Rose_—¿ Scor?_

—_Rose, tú no vives en un basurero, porque tu casa es muy linda recuerda que yo la conozco—_respondía Scorpius_—No importa que tu madre sea muggle es una de las mujeres más valiente que se conoce_

—_Gracias Scor—_Respondía Rose_—_

—_Aun no he terminado, tú no eres fea—_Respondía Scorpius_—Eres lista, bonita, un poco mandona, pero así me gustas…_

—_Gracias—_Respondía Rose_— ¿te gusto?_

Aun estando abrazados y estando bien cerca uno del otro se comenzaron acercar más y más hasta finalmente rozando sus labios no era un beso fogoso sino tierno , agradable, suave, expresaba amor era algo nuevo para ambos, no era algo que no desearan, pero ellos eran amigos aunque ellos sabían que debían odiarse ,pero no pudieron hacer nada por evitar amarse.

—_¿Eso te responde?—_Respondía Scorpius_—_

—_Si—_Respondía Rose_—_

—_¿Quieres ser mi novia?—_ pregunto Scorpius_—_

—_Si—_Respondía Rose_— ¿Quién diría que todo esto paso por una Bludger?_

—_No Rose , no es una simple Bludger—_Respondía Scorpius_—** una Bludger de amor **_

**Una Bludger de amor** sin duda será una frase que ellos nunca olvidarían, una Bludger solo eso necesitaron para darse cuenta que ellos se amaban demasiado, un partido y una Bludger que se había trasformado en **una Bludger de amor.**


	7. Enseñame

_**Aclaración: Este One Shot ya lo había subido , por lo borre , porque decidí poner Enséñame II juntos =) (Lo subiré pronto) y ahora:  
**_

¡Hola a todos! Al fin me he decidido hacer un One Shot de otra pareja que me gusta a pesar de tener uno que borre de mi cuenta por diversas razones_ (aunque un lo tengo mi computador, pero ¿Saben? Me da un poco de mmm...… no se como definirlo no me gusta como es y no recuerdo en que pensaba cuado lo escribí),_ pero no me desvío más acá esta ojala les guste (lo escribí escuchando la canción de RBD que tiene se nombre)

**Pareja:** Rosie y Scorpius

**Categoría:** Romance

**Resumen: **_"A el le encanta observarla siempre que puede la observa, el la ama, pero ahí muchos impedimentos en su vida para aceptarlo y ha intentado olvidarla con otras."_

**Ambientada: **En un principio en la Mansión de los Malfoys y luego en casa de los Potters

**Datos: "Cursiva" **con guiones significan pensamientos

( Por ejemplo:_-"¿Mi Rosie?, ¿Cuando había pasado a ser mía? ¿Y para empezar que tanto la quería?"-(PENSAMIENTO)_

_**

* * *

**_

_**-Enséñame-**_

Todos los días, las noches, los minutos, los segundos me dedicaba obsérvala desde un punto que ella no me pudiera ver, porque me horrorizaba la idea que ella descubriera mirándola, a pesar de ser _**"conocidos" **_a mi modo de ver, porque amigos no éramos solo compartíamos algunos amigos en común entre ellos mi mejor amigo y su primo Albus.

Mi historia en Hogwarts no es muy linda, ya que nunca he sido _**"bien" **_aceptado por mis compañeros, solo el hecho de ser hijo de Draco Mafoy, nieto de Lucios Malfoy los dos mortifagos me ha causado ciertos problemas con muchos estudiantes y lo que empeoro todo eso fue_** "Slytherin"**_ tenia que vociferar el maldito Sombrero Seleccionador y todos dicen "_**que soy una copia de mi padre"**_, pero la verdad día a día trato de no parecerme en nada a el, aunque cada día se me hace más imposible, ya que por intentar querer olvidar a mi Rosie, _-"¿Mi Rosie?, ¿Cuando había pasado a ser mía? ¿Y para empezar que tanto la quería?¿Por qué tenia que amar tanto a esa maldita, pero hermosa pelirroja? "- _había intentado todo para olvidarla , involucrándome sentimentalmente con otras chicas para conseguir olvidarla, en relaciones de pareja y en otras cosas tenia ciertas experiencias , pero había una sola cosa que tenia _"Aprender olvidar",_ pero mientras en estos momentos estoy extrañando un poco_-¿un poco?,¿un poco? ,¿un poco?, ¡demasiado!- _todo el tiempo que me dedico a obsérvala, pero no hay nada que pueda hacer, porque no la veré hasta que se de comienzo a un nuevo año escolar para lo cual aun faltan unas semanas y esta espera me esta matando, aun recuerdo lo que me dijo Albus antes de tener la vacaciones de verano, quien era el único que sabia que ella podía lograr solo si la veía pasar.

* * *

**_Flash –Back_**

Scorpius –comenzaba Albus- ¿Que tal si, nunca lo dejaba terminar, porque ya sabia que seguía después de "Que tal si..."

-No Albus, no puedo ni quiero, estoy feliz con Juliet llevamos tiempo saliendo—me excusaba—

-¡Por favor Scor! —Respondía su mejor amigo—¡deja de engañarte!

-¡No me llames Scor! —replique, ya me comenzaba enojar—

-Así te dice Rosie ¿No? Y no veo que te moleste tanto- —respondía Albus poniendo énfasis en _"Rosie"_ —

-¿Y que tiene que ver Rosie y mi apodo que detesto en esto?- le preguntaba-

-Vamos Scorpius, no tiene nada de malo que te guste mi prima, es mas creo que deberías decírselo —respondía el—ella Te Quiere Mucho

- Si claro me quiere mucho que podría ver en un Malfoy, hijo de quien vez que podía humillaba a su madre —respondía Sarcásticamente—

-¡Como quieras!,luego no me vengas con que no te ayude — respondió molesto Albus—

_**Fin de Flash-Back**_

_**

* * *

**_

Me encontraba acostado sobre mi cama mirando el techo, pensado en ese recuerdo que se me había venido a la mente y recordado que había terminado con Juliet antes de las vacaciones de verano de pronto sentí un golpe en mi puerta y escuche la voz de mi madre

-Scorpius ¿Puedes abrir la puerta? —comenzaba mi madre mientras trataba de abrir la puerta que estaba cerrada—

Me levante algo molesto, no tenia ganas de hablar con mi madre, no era que la odiara , pero desde que se separo de mi padre, las cosas no habían andado bien entre nosotros y si a eso le sumamos que mis abuelos maternos habían muerto tras la caída de un avión en el cual viajaban , pues querían probar algo mas que los polvos flu que estaban tan acostumbrados mi vida era una _mierda _más grande de lo que ya era una vez que llegue a la puerta la abrí

¿Qué quieres ahora?, acaso no te dije que quería estar solo —dije sin pensar—

-¡Eres igual que tu padre! —_ "maldita sea, otra vez con lo mismo y ahora lo dice mi madre"_ — _-_ te llego esta carta es de Hogwarts, hijo bájate de tu nube te hará tener una mejor vida y más amigos _–"¡Excelente! Lo que me faltaba, si mi vida ya era mala mi madre tenia que empeorar las cosas"-_

-Dame acá eso —respondí mientras le quitaba la carta de sus manos—

Lo que decía la carta no me sorprendió mucho me estaban anunciando que había sido escogido premio anual , no era algo que no deseara , pero poco me importaba tire la carta en mi cama y la tomo mi madre y me pregunto

-Scorpius ¿Quién es Rosie Weasley? Es la hija del Auror Ron Weasley ¿No?¿En que casa esta? —Pregunto mi madre—

_-"Su pregunta me estremeció, ¡como no me había fijado en eso! Mi Rosie premio anual! Un momento… ¿Por qué mi madre me estaba preguntado eso? Acaso sabía que me gustaba.. ¿Gustar? ¿Que es eso? si yo la amo"-_

_-_Rosie Weasley es la prima de mi mejor amigo mama, si es hija de el y es de Gryffindor ¿Por que? — le respondí—

-Interesante —dijo mi madre y salio de la habitación—

_-"Mierda, mierda, mi madre lo sabia, ¿Cómo se había dado cuenta? ¿Tan evidente era? Y ¿Si lo sabia, porque no dijo nada?" -_

Cuando termine de debatirme ,salí a paso rápido de mi habitación en búsqueda de mi madre tenia que saber algo , si ella lo sabían las cosas seria más fácil o eso creía.

-¿Lo sabes?— le pregunte sin anestesia –

-¿Saber que Scor? —Me respondió con otra pregunta—

-¡Que no me digas así!, solo… solo. Es decir detesto ese apodo maldito—le respondí—

No entendí mucho lo que pasaba y salí de la Mansión era _**"ahora o nunca" **_casi sin saber como llegue a la Mansión de los Potter's no tuve que preguntar por Albus , por que lo vi jugando Quidditch con sus hermanos y ¡Rosie! _-"No lo podía creer Rosie estaba jugando Quidditch, que linda se ve jugando como Guardiana era la misma posición que ocupaba en el equipo de casa, lo tenia en los genes, aunque era mucho mejor que su padre según lo que me habían contado"-_

De pronto todo de volvió oscuro y no recuerdo nada, no sabia que había pasado , pero eso no me importaba , porque Rosie me estaba tocando el rostro

-¿Scor estas bien?- pregunto ella_- "me encantaba cuando me llamaba así, eso me derretía"-_

-Si Rosie —le respondí mientras me levantaba—

Albus me dio una sonrisa cómplice , algo me decía que el tenia que ver con lo que había pasado recién, pero estaba encantado

-Rosie — Comencé—¿Podemos hablar? _–"¿Qué rayos me pasaba?, desde cuando preguntaba"-_

-Si Scor—me respondió y nos alejamos de sus primos y hermano Hugo— _– "Quien deseaba que algún día fuera mi cuñado ¿Scorpuis de nuevo con lo mismo? , hasta cuando pensaba deseos imposibles"-_

- Rosie… estem… yo.. Quería decirte …. —balbuceaba—

-¿Tu que?—comenzaba Rosie, conocía ese tono se estaba enojando—

-Lo diré de esta forma… _- "Porque estoy actuando como un novato si ya te has declarado antes" –_

-Scor no tengo tiempo para sus cosas- me amenazo-

-¿Rosie me puedes responder algo?— pregunte—

-Si dime somos amigos ¿No?-respondió ella-

_-"Amigos, dijo amigos, ya es algo"- _Bueno Rosie dime que será lo que tu tienes que me vuelve loco— le dije abruptamente –

Rosie abrió los ojos impresionada, tenia claro que no había sido la declaración mas linda, pero estando frente a ella me costaba expresarme

-Lo siento Rosie— me disculpe, note que se tomaba el cabello, se estaba poniendo nerviosa — me es difícil expresarte lo que siento

-Scor... no se que decir- comenzó ella-

-No digas nada- le respondí mientras le tomaba la cintura y lentamente acercaba mí y comenzaba a besarla con lentitud para ver como reaccionaba ella, sentí que a ella no le molestaba y respondía algo perdida , pero ¡me respondía! sentí que se alejo de mí y me asuste

-¿Qué sucede? —pregunte, sin duda esa tarde había perdido todo por los que éramos reconocidos los Malfoys galanes por excelencia —

-Es… que.. Scor… yo te quiero…. –ahora balbuceaba ella- es que…

-Ya se , tus padres , que soy un Malfoy y Bla- respondía yo escondiendo mi tristeza-

-¡NO!—respondió ella de repente— es solo que te quiero mucho, mucho de verdad, pero ¿Sabes? Estoy enamorada de ti, pero me da terror

-¿Te doy miedo?— pregunte confundido— _-"Mi Rosie siempre tan complicada para expresarse"-_

-No, no y no-respondía mientras negaba con la cabeza- yo soy la que tiene miedo, miedo a no poder estar a tu altura, Scor yo no he tenido novios formales , no se como actuar, siento que cualquier chica podría arrancarte de mis brazos— confeso— Ni si quiera había besado a alguien como te bese y … ni siquiera me atrevo a pensar que dirías si te digo que no estado con nadie como tu lo has hecho—continuo diciendo lo ultimo casi inaudible—

-Rosie hay de muchas cosas que estoy orgulloso y de muchas que me arrepiento la más importante y principal , haber esperado tanto para decírtelo —respondí cabizbajo—

-¿Entonces?-pregunto ella-

-Entonces nada, te quiero , me quieres con eso basta—le respondí—

-No basta, Scor no— comenzaba ella y sus ojos estaban por salir unas lágrimas—

-No llores, Rosie no lo hagas no me gusta verte así—respondí , mientras le secaba esas lágrimas—

-Esta bien no lo hare , ¿pero me prometes algo amor?— dijo ella con un leve rojo en sus mejillas—

-Si lo que quieras — respondí comprometiéndome—

-Enséñame , por lo que más quieras hazlo —suplico—

-Lo hare , ¡hemos perdido casi 7 años! Algo se nos ocurrirá —le respondí con una leve sonrisa— además cuando inicie el ultimo año pasaremos mucho tiempo junto felicidades amor también soy premio anual supongo que ya lo sabias-pero ella ignoro la ultima parte de mi comentario-

-A mi ya se me ocurrió algo—respondió y luego me susurro algo casi inaudible sorprendiéndome—

- Valla , no pensé que me pedirías eso , pero si eso quieres, no tengo problemas— respondí con una sonrisa amplia , ella se sonrojo y nos alejamos de la casa de los Potters nos adentramos en un tipo de "Bosque" que existía ahí.


	8. Enseñame II

Hola! Acá traigo la segunda parte y aprovecho para comentarles que tengo ganas de hacer un Fanfiction de ellos *-*, aunque aun esta en veremos eso (tengo una idea pero no se si hacerla en viñetas o en Fic propiamente tal, porque no suelo se de FF largos , no me resulta mucho).

**Pareja:** Rosie y Scorpius

**Categoría:** Romance

**Ambientada: **En un principio en la Mansión de los Weasley y luego donde los Potters

**Datos: "Cursiva" **con guiones significan pensamientos

(_PENSAMIENTO)_

_**-Enséñame **_**II**_**-**_

Todo el tiempo trababa de no encontrarme con el en algún lugar del castillo, ya que su cabello rubio, sus ojos grises queme hacían perderme como lo solía hacer cuando quería estar sola perdiéndome en la biblioteca entre libros y más libros _-"No puedo comparar a Scorpius con la biblioteca, pero es que cuando me perdía en sus ojos era peor que pasara una tarde perdida entre libros"-_Scorpius Malfoy el mejor amigo de primo que muchas veces estábamos obligados a compartir, pero a mi no me gustaba estar mucho tiempo junto a el y a Albus , porque yo a el lo quería mucho , pero no era como amigo precisamente –_"ese era mi problema quería mucho al hijo del enemigo de mis padres , si ya les había sido difícil aceptarlo como mi amigo, no quería pensar como reaccionarían cuando se enteran que era mi novio ¿mi novio? ¿Mi novio? ¿Mi novio? ¿Mi novio? ¿¡Que rayos estas pensado Rosie Weasley! ¿En que mundo de fantasía estaba viviendo? ¿El fijarse en mi? Era una completa estupidez"- _de pronto mi madre me saco del trance mientras golpeaba mi puerta, mis padres eran respetuosos siempre tocaban antes de entrar o al menos mi padre lo intentaba _–"pero nunca lo había conseguido bien"-_

—Rosie puedes abrir la puerta—comenzaba mi madre—

—Si ya voy—dije mientras me apartaba de la ventana—

Abrí la puerta y mi madre ingreso a mi habitación y mi madre me miro con cierta preocupación, pero no dijo nada, como esperando que yo comenzara hablar.

—Sucede algo mama— comencé—

—Es lo que yo te quería preguntar a ti—respondía mi madre— pasas todos los días encerrada en estas cuatro paredes hija me preocupas ¿Qué te sucede?

—Nada madre, nada_-"No tenia palabras ni sabia como explicarle que me gustaba Scorpius Malfoy, mas que gustarme yo estaba enamorada de el ¿Pero como mierda le decía eso a ella? A sabiendas todo lo que le había hecho su padre a mi madre y la familia de mi padre"-_ —no te preocupes no es nada— continuaba intentado sacarme al rubio de mis pensamientos—

— ¿Estas segura? —Pregunto mi madre—

—Si lo estoy, es solo que… extraño Hogwarts y los entrenamientos de Quidditch—respondía _–"Claro Hogwarts tiene un pelo rubio y ojos grises al igual que le Quidditch cuantas cosas había descubierto, realmente lo que extrañaba era a el y no lo que le había dicho a mi madre"-_ —

—Rosie , Rosie te venia a decir anunciar algo, como tu sabes tu padre esta trabajando aun como Auror y le pidieron que viajara a America Latina, ya que creen que podrían estar refugiados ahí algunos mortifagos que — relataba mi madre—no pudieron ser atrapados luego de la guerra mágica y esta vez lo acompañare, ya que podría necesitar mi ayuda e iremos con Tío Harry , pero tu deberás quedarte en casa de Tío Harry y Tia Ginny

— ¿ Y Tía Ginny , porque no ira? —pregunte a mi madre—

— Porque yo trabajo en el misterio , tu padre y tío son aurores y los tres anteriormente nos hemos enfrentado a mortifagos anteriormente—respondía mi madre— además tío Harry le pido que se quedara en casa

— ¿Entonces en cuanto debemos estar haya? —le pregunte—

— Lo ideal es que sea ahora —respondió ella— así podremos partir ya.

En la noche ya nos encontrábamos junto a mi hermano en la casa de nuestros primos a decir verdad no tenia muchas ganas de estar en ese lugar ni en mi casa ni en ningún lugar, solo quería poder ver a Scorpius lo extrañaba, aunque siempre decía que lo odiaba y Albus soportaba nuestras pequeñas peleas que no eran muchas, porque no me quedaba mucho tiempo con ellos

De pronto comencé a recordar cosas que habían sucedido en Hogwarts donde estuviera el. _–"¿Por qué me era tan difícil sacármelo de la cabeza?, si tenia más que claro que nunca seriamos nada, porque él tenia novia ¡maldita perra!, Que me había quitado a mi Scorpius, pero un momento ¿Desde cuando era mi Scorpius? ¿Por qué no le hice caso a mi padre cuando me dijo?__**"No seas muy amigable con él, Rosíe. El abuelo Wesley nunca te perdonaría que te casaras con un sangre pura."**__¡Maldita sea!"-_

—_**Flash Back—**_

El partido a comenzado pareciera que esto será un gran espectáculo, ya que los dos buscadores con familiares , mas que son hermanos por Slytherin tenemos a Albus Potter versus su hermano mayor que este es su ultimo año como buscador James Potter, será un partido muy interesante , ya que este es el primer partido de la temporada se acerca Malfoy al Cazador de la casa contraria y le quita la Quaffle e intenta pasarla por uno de los oros donde Rosie Weasley protege buen movimiento de la Weasley , evita que la Quaffle entre en uno de los agujeros del aro— sonaba por el alto parlante—

—¡WESLEY!-me grita mi primo— ¡PROTEGE EL MALDITO ARO!

Su grito me saco de mi trance, me había quedado mirando a Scorpius _–"¿Por qué el tenia la facilidad de complicarme todo siempre?"-_

Por suerte que James atrapo la snitch, sino me hubiera sentido fatal

—_**Fin de Flash Back—**_

—Rosie—comenzaba Albus— ¿Estas bien?

—Si Al no te preocupes—respondía—

_-"No me atrevía a decirle a mi primo que estaba enamorada de su mejor amigo , era una locura ¿El y yo? Ni en otra vida seria posible ¿o si?"-_

Al día siguiente estábamos todos muy divertidos jugando Quidditch yo me encontraba en mi posición de guardiana _–"muchos decían que lo tenia en los genes, aunque era mucho mejor que mi padre en esa posición, pero estaba harta de que me conocieran como la hija del guardián de Gryffindor y no como Rosie propiamente tal"- _de pronto vi una cabellera rubia me era imposible no reconocerla de pronto vi que el de desvanecía y baje rápidamente en su dirección no pude evitarlo comencé a tocarle el rostro

—¿Scor estas bien? —le preguntaba—_ "¿Qué estas haciendo Rosie? ¿Qué pretendes?"-_

—Si Rosie — me respondí mientras se levantaba del suelo—

Albus le dio una sonrisa cómplice, algo me decía que el tenia que ver con lo que había pasado recién.

—Rosie — Comenzo—¿Podemos hablar? _–"¿hablar?¿hablar? esto se estaba poniendo extraño ,¿Quizas el golpe lo había afectado?"-_

—Si Scor— le respondí y nos alejamos de mis primos y mi hermanito Hugo— _– "No era algo que no me gustaba , pero me estaba causando cierto temor"-_

—Rosie… estem… yo.. Quería decirte …. —balbuceaba Scorpius—

—¿Tu que?—comencé me estaba enojando—

—Lo diré de esta forma…

—Scor no tengo tiempo para sus cosas—lo amenace —

—¿Rosie me puedes responder algo?— me pregunto—

—Si dime somos amigos ¿No?-respondió ella-_-"Amigos, si solo éramos eso , cuando yo me moría por ser más que su amiga"-_

— Bueno Rosie dime que será lo que tu tienes que me vuelve loco— dijo abruptamente

Abrí los ojos impresionada, tenia claro que no se me había declarado _–"pero como no e entendía nada ¿yo le gustaba?"-_

—Lo siento —Rosie — se disculpo y comence a tomárme el cabello, me estaba poniendo nerviosa — y continuo hablando— me es difícil expresarte lo que siento

—Scor... no se que decir- comencé ella— _-"Brillante Rosie lo tienes ahí a tus pies y no puedes decir nada "-_

—No digas nada- me respondió mientras me tomaba la cintura y lentamente acercaba a el y comenzaba a besarme con lentitud _-"su lentitud me estaba matando"-_

—¿Qué sucede? —pregunto—

—Es… que.. Scor… yo te quiero…. –ahora balbuceaba yo- es que…

—Ya se , tus padres , que soy un Malfoy y Bla- respondía el—

—¡NO!—respondí de repente— es solo que te quiero mucho, mucho de verdad, pero ¿Sabes? Estoy enamorada de ti, pero me da terror

—¿Te doy miedo?— pregunto— _-"Note cierta confucion en sus ojos"-_

—No, no y no- le respondía mientras negaba con la cabeza- yo soy la que tiene miedo, miedo a no poder estar a tu altura, Scor yo no he tenido novios formales , no se como actuar, siento que cualquier chica podría arrancarte de mis brazos— confese— Ni si quiera había besado a alguien como te bese y … ni siquiera me atrevo a pensar que dirías si te digo que no estado con nadie como tu lo has hecho—continúe diciendo lo ultimo casi inaudible—

— Rosie hay de muchas cosas que estoy orgulloso y de muchas que me arrepiento la más importante y principal , haber esperado tanto para decírtelo —respondía cabizbajo—

—¿Entonces? — pregunte—

—Entonces nada, te quiero , me quieres con eso basta—me respondío—

— No basta, Scor no— comenzaba y mis ojos estaban por salir unas lágrimas—

— No llores, Rosie no lo hagas no me gusta verte así—respondía, mientras me secaba esas lágrimas—

— Esta bien no lo hare, ¿pero me prometes algo amor?— le dije con un leve rojo en mis mejillas— _-"amor de ¿Dónde había sacado el valor para decirle eso?"-_

— Si lo que quieras — respondió comprometiéndose—

— Enséñame, por lo que más quieras hazlo —le suplique—

— Lo hare , ¡hemos perdido casi 7 años! Algo se nos ocurrirá —me respondía con una leve sonrisa— además cuando inicie el ultimo año pasaremos mucho tiempo junto felicidades amor también soy premio anual supongo que ya lo sabias— pero yo ignore la ultima parte de su comentario— _-"tenia otra cosa en mente"-_

— A mi ya se me ocurrió algo—respondí y luego le susurre algo casi inaudible—

— Valla , no pensé que me pedirías eso , pero si eso quieres, no tengo problemas— respondía con una sonrisa amplia , me volvi a sonrojar y nos alejamos de la casa de los Potters nos adentramos en un tipo de "Bosque" que existía ahí.


	9. Nunca te olvidare!

28 de Diciembre 2010

Carta a los lectores:

Holaa Gracias a todos que se han dado el tiempo de leer este serie de one shot de Scorpius y Rose no se cuantos lo habran hecho, porque no han comentado , lo que si es cierto que algunos han agregado esta serie de historias a sus favoritos y se los agradesco mucho!.

Cuando lo comence no imagiene que se me haría tan facil escribirlos, ya que amo a esta pareja profundamente , yo creo que un Malfoy es capaz de no tenerle odio a un Weasley y pasar todo lo que he escrito, ya que me parece muy interesante escribir acerca de esta pareja y espero hacerlo en un futuro, pero decidi dar por concluido este trabajo, ya que hace meses que no se me ocurren ideas y estado algo ocupada , me a costado un poco decicir dejar de escribir esta serie , ya que para mi era un medio de relajación **(y lo sigue siendo) **, pero hace un tiempo que no he actualizado y eso no me agrada creo que es por mi tendencia a querer hacer las cosas bien y sino lo hago bien es mejor no hacerlas ¿Qué creen Uds?, bueno no quiero darles más que leer ni nada por el estilo simplemente digo Gracias a todos quienes me han leido este trabajo u otros , ya que el mejor pago de un escritor son los comentarios.

No dejen morir a Scorpius y Rose, esta pareja debe mantenerse viva! hay muchos que les gusta no las dejemos morir , que no siga escribiendo este proyecto que me propuse no quiere decir que no vuelva a escribir de ellos , simplemente este proyecto para mi ya finalizo, cumpli con lo que queria escribir 7 One Shot exclusivo de ellos.

No abandonemos los FF's que vale la pena leeer! quizas un dia de estos vuelvo con algun otra historia de ellos u otra pareja de otra saga

Se despide de todos ustedes una escritora muy agradecida de todo lo que me ha dado esta pag , mas que mal estoy aqui desde el 18 de agosto del 2007 ¡parece tanto!, nos veremos pronto quizas no como escritora , tal vez como lectora

un fuerte abrazo y besos!

Kariithux Granger


End file.
